


Duty

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted was for his betrothed to be a good person. It might sound silly but he wanted to marry someone whom he could love. And he was sure that he could grow to love his partner if just given a chance.</p><p>But all of his preconceived notions and expectations went out the window when Kal-El stepped forward to introduce his son, Kon-el as his intended beau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

He had been told that it was his duty and because of that, Tim had gone along with it quietly. He had tried to accept it as an inevitability while his brother’s reactions had been…varied.  
  


Dick had been less than pleased. He had marched right up to Bruce and apparently argued with him for a good long while before coming out quieter but white with anger. Jason kept shifting between indifferent comments and apathy and sudden bursts of brotherly protection that left Tim confused. And all in a fairly verbal manner and Damian… was oddly quiet. The youngest of the family remained quiet and simply observed him and Tim was grateful of the temporary cease fire.   
  


They all seemed to in various degrees of acceptance while Tim had resolved himself to carry out his duty and kept all opinions to himself. And just  _hoped_ that his betrothed was going to be a good person. That was really the best that he could ask for…

  
  
All he wanted was for his betrothed to be a good person. It might sound silly but he wanted to marry someone whom he could love. And he was  _sure_  that he could grow to love his partner if just given a chance.  
  


But  **all**  of his preconceived notions and expectations went out the window when Kal-El stepped forward to introduce his  _son_ , Kon-el as his intended beau. Tim was pretty sure that his shocked showed on his face.   
  


“You didn’t tell me that I would be expected to marry a man!” He hissed at Bruce, suddenly not sure how he should behave around the other teen.   
  


“I wasn’t sure how to tell you.” There was a small flicker of something in Bruce’s eyes that assuaged part of his anger. But not all of it.   
  


Collecting himself, Tim faced Kon-El.  
  


The other man was tall, a few inches taller than himself. Deep blue eyes that seemed to glow as they stared at Tim. Feeling a bit self conscious, Tim’s eyes danced past the strong jaw and neck to note the stiff broad shoulders, clenched hands and fidgeting feet. There was a good strong body hidden underneath the stiff, formal clothing. And he was good looking, that was undeniable.   
  


But just because he was good looking didn’t mean that he was a good person right? And the way in which he was staring at Tim made him want to blush and hide somewhere.   
  


It was an open gaze, filled with equal parts curiosity and admiration. Traversing over him slowly, moving from up to down and then back in a slow gaze that ended with their eyes met. It made his heart beat erratically and loudly in his hears, which made is almost impossible to  _hear_  what was going on around him.  
  


Clearly whatever Kon-El saw, it was to his interest. It’s easy to read it in his eyes and Kal-El seemed to have noticed as well. That was probably why the Kryptonian suggested that the couple should go take a walk in the gardens together. Tim’s eyes had widened and shot over to Bruce in alarm.   
  


“Good idea.” His father replied, ignoring Tim’s pleading look. Kon-El however, seemed more than pleased with the idea and quickly stood up to escort Tim. Not wanting to create a scene, Tim stood up with as much dignity as he could. Giving both elders a polite half bow, Tim began to walk.   
  


Feeling betrayed and more nervous than he had ever been, Tim quietly followed Kon-El out of the large meeting room and into the garden. As the heavy doors closed behind him, Tim had the sudden sense that he was leaving his past behind him. Swallowing hard, Tim turned his attention away from the dark doors and towards the lush gardens spread out before him.  
  


Although they’ve been having one hell of a heat wave, the gardens are still green and colorful. Many flowers are still in bloom and add small bursts of color to this brilliant sea of green. A few trees are still heavy with brightly colored blossoms, while others have fruit almost ripened and ready for picking.   
  


But many of the green leaves are starting to burn around the edges. The slightly edges of burnt brown growing around the corners that marked the rise in temperature. Tim distracts himself by counting how many trees have burnt leaves and misses the curious looks Kon-El keeps giving him.   
  


“So.” The sudden word made Tim jump slightly and turn his attention back to Kon.  
  


His face immediately flushed when he realized that he had more or less been ignoring his guest. And he wanted to slap himself for ignoring the other man like that.   
  


“I’m sorry.” He immediately blurted out, forgetting all thoughts about asking the gardeners to pay more attention to the hedges and to water then more frequently.    
  


Which made Kon-El smile for some reason. And then  _laugh_ , much to Tim’s chagrin. His brain casually noted how much more handsome the man looks when he smiled.  
  


The meta waved his hand, clearly more amused than angry. “I’m sorry but  _what_  are you apologizing for?”   
  


The easy smile that Kon-El directed his way makes Tim want to fidget in his place. He isn’t used to being looked at like that. In fact, he’s never been too comfortable when people show that they are affectionate towards him. “For being a bad host. And for ignoring you.”   
  


Kon-El waved his hand again, “It’s alright. Tell you what, why don’t you make it up to me and show me around?” Grateful at the offer, Tim slipped into host mode and showed Kon around the gardens. He pointed out the hedge maze their Castle was famous for, the prize winning flowers, the various fruits ready for picking on their branches…  
  


And realized that he was gradually relaxing the longer they walked together. Until finally, he could look at Kon and not want to run away. As the Kryptonian stood staring down at a batch of bright pink flowers, Tim observed him. There’s an easy confidence in the Prince’s gait and body that Tim kind of envied. He seemed completely at ease within his own skin. And had a bright smile that implied that he’s seen mostly happy days.   
  


That is something that Tim envied even more. He continued to stand in place and watch the other Prince straighten up and face him. Tim felt a small feeling of dread when that warm smile slipped off and was replaced with a more somber expression.   
  


“Can I… ask you something?” Kon-El asked.   
  


Tim nodded, “Of course.”   
  


The Kryptonian turned away for a moment before turning to look at Tim. “Do you really want this?”   
  


Tim was taken aback at the serious tone and the question at the same time. It’s something he had been asked many times over and by just as many people. So he gave the answer he gave before.  
  


“It is my duty.” He replied, trying to forget the way Dick’s expression had turned sad the first time he had said those words.   
  


And like his oldest brother, Kon-El doesn’t seem satisfied. But  _unlike_  Dick, Kon-El didn’t take that for a final answer. Tim tried not to start too badly when the non-human took his hand.   
  


“That’s not what I asked.” Kon chided him softly, blue eyes staring down at him. “Do  _you_  want this? Do you want to marry me?”   
  


All words floated away like leaves down a stream. Kon’s earnest expression prompted him to give him a stammered response, the first true one he had given the question.   
  


“I… I’m not sure…” he replied slowly, “I might… I could…” How could he explain that he isn’t sure about this but he wanted to make it work at the same time.  
  


Kon’s hand squeezed his gently, “You might?” The hopeful tone made Tim flush.   
  


“I… I knew that I would have to marry someone eventually.” He started to explain to the clasp holding the Kryptonian’s heavy cloak in place. “And I had  _hoped_  that whoever it would be, I could… grow to lo-like them eventually. And I still want that.”   
  


That doesn’t even sound  _remotely_ like an explanation in hindsight, Tim realized with a small wince. He looked up at Kon, “I can’t answer your question right now.”  
  


The crestfallen expression on Kon’s face made him feel guilty. It’s his turn to squeeze Kon’s hand, “But I hope that… one day, soon, I will be able to.”   
  


Those brilliant eyes shift to peer down him, serious and hopeful at the same time.   
  


“Soon?” The taller man asked, “How soon?”   
  


Tim gave him a tiny half smile, “Maybe if we get to know each other better…”   
  


Kon-el gave him a brilliant smile that won his heart more than he’d admit aloud. “That would be great.” Kon raised Tim’s hand up to his lips and pressed a quick kiss to the knuckles with a smile in his eyes.  
  


The gesture made Tim flush again and squish down the urge to pull his hand back and hide it behind his back.His heart beat went back up again, making him think that he had stallions racing inside his chest instead of a pounding heart.  
  


Kon gave him an easy grin, amused and taken by the 3rd Prince of Gotham. “I must warn you though. I  _will_  be trying my best to woo you, Prince Timothy.”   
  


Tim raised his free hand up hide his sudden laugh, both amused and flattered at the Prince’s direct manner. “I’ll consider myself forewarned. And please, call me Tim.”   
  


Tucking Tim’s hand into the crook of his arm, Kon replied, “Only if you call me Kon.”


End file.
